Ciemny
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • Para la #dgreymanweek... Day One: (Y él solo le puede —mentir— explicar que ellos se encuentran en un lejano lugar. Qué son varios los días que tienen que pasar para que ellos puedan regresar)


El siguiente escrito es para comenzar con el **#dgreymanweek** de tumblr (están a tiempo mañana se empezara el día tres)

 **Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino" ( alias trollshino ewe ), estoy a escasos días de leer finalmente la noche 224 T.T

 **Advertencia** : Sin beta, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje, algo usual en mi), cualquier error ortográfico me dicen para editar. Los siete temas serán con diversos personajes y cada uno tendrá su propio apartado.

 **Título:** Ciemny (oscuridad en polaco)

 **Personajes:** Komui Lee y Lenalee Lee (centrado en Komui)

 **Day 1:** The Voice of Darkness

* * *

 **C** iemny

* * *

—Nii-san.

Escucha el suave llamado.

A él no le importa que su experimento por cocinar se calcine —nuevamente— ya que su afán —obligación auto impuesta— es preservar la dulce sonrisa de su hermana menor y que esta no pierda su resplandor (la fuente de su cordura, lo único que lo hace seguir vivo un día más)

Seis meses han pasado de aquél siniestro día, dónde sin misericordia alguna un extraño ser alado asesino despiadadamente a sus padres.

No importa cuánto trate de aparentar que ese hecho fue solo un producto de su imaginación, una alucinación que no lo deja de é cuando por descuido ve su reflejo, finalmente se percata de la prolongada negrura que duerme bajo sus parpados, recordándole que esos desgarradores gritos que le ordenan correr, huir, escapar de convertirse en cenizas que se dispersen con el suave susurro del viento (su triste realidad)

Está hecho trizas, se vuelve cansado el tratar —inútilmente— de aparentar frente a su dulce hermana (un pequeño ángel, que ignora la verdad) que esta bien. Ya no sabe que excusar dar cuando ella inocentemente le sonríe, preguntándole cuando regresara mamá y papá.

(Y él solo le puede —mentir— explicar que ellos se encuentran en un lejano lugar. Qué son varios los días que tienen que pasar para que ellos puedan regresar)

 _«Cuándo llegará el día en qué su existencia se borre de tú memoria, Lenalee»_

•

Es difícil ser padre, madre y hermano mayor a la vez. La obligación de trabajar, buscar los medios necesarios para mantener a ambos lo hacen alejase… le lástima tener que hacerlo (le angustia separarse de su única fuente de calor)

Con el pasar de los dias la distancia se prolonga haciendo que las pesadillas lo amedrenten de nuevo, su mente se encanga de recrear infinitamente ese hecho. Todo se torna irrealmente vivido, el asesinato, el mal trato de los policía que lo tacharon de enfermo mental (jamás podrá olvidan como le echaron de allí; petulantes se mofaron de su desgracia y sufrimiento)

Cuándo ilusamente creé que la repetitiva agonía ha llegado a su fin, acaba siendo arrastrado a una eterna oscuridad. Grita hasta quedarse afónico, corre hasta que su pies sangren y aún así no logra escapar de la oscuridad que lo devora lentamente.

Él siempre ha sido un fiel creyente... entonces alguien le puede explicar ¿porqué ese "dios" al que tanto le reza lo castiga así?

—Será mejor que me rinda de una vez.

 _«Nii-san»_

Resignado se deja abatir ente la oscuridad...

—Nii-san.

Creé escuchar pero, ya no cuenta con la fuerza para seguir adelante. Esta cansado, solo quiere dormir y ver si así logra despertar.

—¡Nii-san!

—Ya dejame en paz. ¿Qué caso tiene que siga esforzándome?

—Ya despierta, Komui nii-san...

Con prisa se incorpora, su cuerpo transpira, su respiración es irregular. Se siente desorientado, un nudo esta altorado en su garganta, el pánico se apodera de él...

—Nii-san, ¿estan bien?

Aquella conocida voz acompañada por un suave tacto en su espalda lo hacen voltear. Al hacerlo ve como un par de iris de tonalidad amatista le miran con preocupación.

—Lenalee—menciona, afligido. Acto seguido abraza fuertemente a la joven frente si. Una pequeña chica que porta un uniforme estilo militar, su cabello es corto color bosque teñido de tintes ébano.

—¿Nii-san?

—Perdonarme por tratar de redirme.

Lenalee, no comprende a qué se refiere su hermano mayor. Quiere preguntar a que se debe lo que mencionó pero, sus cuestiones callan cuando escuchar como su hermano rompe en llanto y su abrazo se vuelve más fuerte, siente que si no lo hace puede desaparecer.

Esta es la primer vez que ve a su hermano mayor así de vulnerable (no le gusta verlo así) con prisa corresponde a su gesto esperando que eso lo haga sentir un poco mejor. Komui, siempre le protege y en cambio ella no hace más que regañarlo cuándo el trata de alegrar —un poco— la jaula qué la mantiene atrapada en contra de su voluntad.

—Nii-san, lo siento—susurra, al percatarse de lo egoísta que ha sido con él.

Aquella disculpa hace que se separe de ella, observa como su linda y amable hermana a comenzado a llorar.

—No llores, Lenalee—menciona, acariciando tiernamente su cabeza. Esta le mira sin comprender.

—Pero, nii-san tú...

—Tuve una pesadilla, Lenalee—confiesa, con tristeza en su voz.

Lenalee, limpia sus lágrimas y le regala esa sonrisa que tanto le ha costado proteger.

Sin temor a equivocarse él, Komui Lee puede asegurar que Lenalee es la voz que lo aleja de la oscuridad.


End file.
